Seeing is Believing - or not
by meiscof
Summary: Blessed are they that have not seen, and yet have believed. Funnily enough, I've seen something which I can't believe. Nobody would believe me, even with evidence. A truly brilliant scheme, a masterstroke, to seize control of the information distribution. But let's start at the beginning.


**Seeing is Believing...or not  
**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, not mine.

English: Not my mother language, any mistakes are mine.

Blessed are they that have not seen, and yet have believed. Funnily enough, I've seen something which I can't believe. Nobody would believe me, even with evidence. A truly brilliant scheme, a masterstroke, to seize control of the information distribution. But let's start at the beginning.

Currently working at a 4star hotel in central London, I was on my way from work home. Lost in thought, I nearly run somebody over. Apologizing, I walk away to hear loud shouts. My curiosity picked, I walk towards the noises, only to stop short. There before me, people in trench-coats, no robes, are fighting with sticks – wands, my subconsciousness supplies again. But they don't just twirl their wands and look ridiculous, no, there is even a colorful light show. Not truly believing what I'm seeing, I pinch myself in hopes to replace the picture with something more believable. Well, it didn't work.

Since I couldn't appreciate the picture before me without evidence, I took my cellphone to take some pictures or even a little video. Just as I started, a hand came down my shoulder. I couldn't control the shriek of surprise and drop my phone, which brought the fighting "wizards" to a stop, looking in my direction, double checking, and vanishing in thin air, with a distinctive pop sound.

"Like Harry Potter" I think. "That would be me" the voice behind me says. Obviously I thought aloud. "Huh?" was my intelligent answer. "I am Harry Potter, not this thugs", the man replies again. I turn around to look at him, brown hair, brown eyes, no distinctive scar.

"Yeah, sure" I utter absolutely disbelieving. "Ohh, you don't believe me" he mocks me, and there is this dangerous glint in his eyes, I don't like at all. "No, it's all right, I believe you, but now I have to go back to work", I respond nervously, trying and failing to miss his eyes, least he thinks I'm trying to challenge him. "Are you a little lying Muggle, yes you are. Bad miss Mia." 'Oh my god, how the hell, does he knows my name?' I'm now trying to move away real fast. But he just follows me, continues speaking. " Oh, the little Muggle is afraid. You should be, we are so superior to your tiny little brain, that you even can remember to breath is truly a noteworthy accomplishment. I should call the press."

That stops me short, "Excuse me, there is no need to insult me. And by the way, Harry Potter would never say something like this. He was on the light side and didn't support the superiority complex of this so called purebloods!" With this, I feel rather accomplished, because I know my books!

Till he starts laughing. It was a cruel laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. "You know nothing. You know only what we spoon-fed some poor Muggle girl under the Imperius curse. Never wondered how she could imagine a whole world by sitting in a coffee shop, and worrying over bills? Please, without us, she probably would still be worrying." "No, that can't be". "Why, because Wizards have no idea about the Muggle world, about technology, would never venture near them? Would never manipulate the on-goings in the Muggle world to better their own world, so, if there was some incident like today, no one would believe the person reporting it. And if there was a video, well manipulations work there as well, don't they?" he laughs.

"Imagine, the Magical world had portrayed themselves as a progressive, united society, which is dismissive at best, manipulating and downright dangerous for the Muggle world at worst. There is a whole department for the Safe Entertainment with Muggle Society, SEMS, for short.

What would have happen, if there are true stories about the accomplishments of Magic? All the good and awe inspiring and all the cruel and horrifying results? Would they dismiss all the sightings of the supernatural like they do it now?" 'No' cries my subconsciousness again. "Now, every time there are news about witches and wizard, Magic all around, there are ready made explanations, statements to be used. Because there is no possibility, that it's real, now is there" he asks, grinning like a loon. "Harry Potter is a fictional book character. The Wizarding world with their medial lifestyle, wars and regression are constructed by the little Muggle girl and other talented authors. Every sighting is just a way to captivate attention with the press or even better, are a sure way in the loony bin" here he grins again.

"Why are you doing this" I can't help but ask.

"We are so much better separated than before the witch hunting's, but every now and than some information leek through, or some idiots don't follow the SEMS-rules and what better way to discourage anyone from believing you and others in your situation, than freely provide useless information told in fictional child-books?" he replies, and I can't help but agree, it's a good way to go about it. "I hope you enjoyed our time together, but now we must say goodbye". This declaration follows a distinctive pop sound, and I'm standing alone in the alleyway and suddenly there are people walking around me, hurrying home, I presume. I stand here awhile longer, before hurrying home myself.

I'm not sure, why I was left alive, or with my mind intact, but I'm not complaining. Perhaps they are playing with me and others as a way of entertainment. Perhaps the SEMS-rules aren't as harsh as I thought...perhaps...


End file.
